The Immortal Imprint
by zerowc
Summary: My first fanfiction. I love Jacob and Edward, they should really hook up, so I made it happen. Contains slash, if you don't like it, don't read it. Please R&R, all non-constructive flames will be ignored. Thanks Readers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of the characters, all rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hey readers, I am taking my time with this story as its my first ever fan fiction, so please have patience, and feel free to critique or provide suggestions, as many as you want, I am writing blindly, without a plot so this could turn in an instant!**

**If you think Edward and Jacob would be the perfect couple, and enjoy reading about them because they are made of awesome, then this is your cup of tea!**

**As I said before this story is character driven so if you have any suggestions or ideas you'd like to see, let me know!!!**

Chapter One.

**Jacob POV**

Jacob looked around his room for his favorite blue shirt; it was a long sleeve thermal with a shortened neck that barely exposed his collarbones. _Where did I put that damn shirt!_

"Dad! Do you know where I put my blue thermal?!" Jacob yelled, while rummaging through a pile of clothes that had amassed in front of his closet.

"No idea son, check the dryer," said Billy from somewhere downstairs.

It was a wet morning in La Push, contemporary dark blue skies with evidence that heavy rain had plagued the land the night before. Cold, as always with a light breeze churning the air, revealing the enriching smell of earth and rain… it was intoxicating and Jacob loved every bit of it.

"Screw it" Jacob mumbled to himself before throwing on a white tee, it would go better with his outfit anyway; white always had a place amongst the other colors.

"I'm going to school, ill see you later dad!" Jacob yelled while walking out of the house.

**Bella POV**

Bella was standing around in the parking lot of forks high school with Mike, Jessica, and Tyler… waiting for Edward and Alice as she did every morning.

_God, I wish they would hurry up, I want to spend a little time with Edward before we have to go to class… why are they late anyway? _ She quietly pondered the idea in her head, looking around scanning the faces of other students as they walked by, going about their own business _its not like they sleep, so I know they aren't pressed for time to get ready…_ just then she spotted Emmet's jeep followed by Edwards Volvo pulling up into the parking lot.

"Finally…" Bella murmured to herself making her way over to the Cullen's' vehicles as they parked and grabbed their backpacks from the trunks of the vehicles.

"Hey guys" Bella said to them as she walked up to Edward planting a small kiss on his cold red lips.

"Good morning my star" Edward said, revealing a twisted smile as she removed her lips from his.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, but already knew the answer. "You know I always do, silly," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into his chest. It was true, Edward, almost every night would sit in Bella's window and watch her sleep, sometimes he would even lay next to her in bed, he didn't do that too much though as he knew his body was very cold… he wouldn't want his love to catch a cold.

**Edward POV**

Edward was full of his own thoughts as he sat in biology class next to Bella, playing footsies with her didn't require much, and it's a good thing because he was wrapped up. Smitten and addicted to the smell… not Bella's smell, but one he encountered while hunting three nights ago… it was simply amazing… but it almost disgusted him to think it belonged to Jacob Black. This was something Edward didn't understand as he started to ponder the idea in his head.

"Are you okay babe?" Bella asked, looking into his beautiful amber eyes, studying them over.

"Yes, i..i'm fine, just a little bored of this…class" Edward replied giving her that cherished smile that made Bella comfortable and warm every time she saw it.

That wasn't a lie either, which made Edward feel better, at least he didn't lie to Bella…yet…. but he had been through biology class countless times, Edward could probably teach the class better than the teacher.

_Why is he enveloping my thoughts?! _ Edward asked to himself silently flashing back to his first encounter with the wolf.

_Edward crouched low as he sat high in a tree, observing the wolf take a drink from a pond. Throwing his mind out toward the creature he knew that Jacob was tired of running, he had been patrolling for nearly 4 hours before taking a breather. Edward didn't know why Jacob had crossed the border, maybe he was looking for something, or maybe he just wanted to get away. Whatever it was, Edward's curiosity had the best of him; he continued to follow the wolf through the woods until Jacob headed back towards the reservation. And though Edward missed his sweet smell, he was happy that Jacob forgot his blue thermal shirt. It would be his treasure, his keepsake… something he would have to remind him of the beautiful wolf, until he had the opportunity to see him again._

"Edward, are you coming?" asked Alice, she and Bella had been staring at Edward for about… 3 minutes now, wondering what was going on in that head of his…

School was out and they all had planned on taking a trip to Seattle to go shopping.

"Oh I really want to make it by the Louis Vuitton store" Rosalie said, flipping the visor back to its original position,

"You have been doing your make up for the last half hour Rosie, your face is fine" Alice mocked, and everyone laughed. Bella leaned up between Edward and Rosalie and put an Angels in Airways CD in the player. Edward just let out a small sigh as he sped down I-5 at around 90 MPH, Alice and Bella singing in the back seat. _Man, I really hope shopping and spending time with Bella will get my mind off Jacob, I definitely need a break._

**Bella POV**

"I have a Grande Americano with crème for Bella!" the man behind the counter in Starbucks yelled,

"Thanks! Mmm… so hot n' good!" Bella said with a smile as she relieved the man of the coffee.

_Something has been up with him all day and I am going to find out what the hell it is… _

"Edward, what are yah thinking about?"

"um, nothing much, just wondering how you drink that stuff?!" he replied.

"Alright, but you know you can talk to me about anything. Just keep that in your busy little head." Bella said, while playfully slapping Edwards shoulder as they sat down in the almost empty coffee house.

Looking around and occasionally glancing back to Edward who seemed to be relaxing in the plush red lounge chair Bella noticed a sophisticated man with the Los Angeles Times, folded open to the "quick read" section, at the same time he seemed to be angrily pounding away on his cell phone.

"What's up with that guy?" Bella said to Edward while keeping her eyes on the man.

"He's… trying to sell his house and he was texting his wife, letting her know that the buyers backed out." Edward said.

"Oh. Hmm that… stinks"

Edward gave her a gentle smile before he obviously picked up on his thoughts where he left off when Bella interrupted. Noticing this Bella decided she didn't want to pry, she trusted Edward to tell her in his own time what the issue was.

"uh, I'm going to go find Rosie and Alice, and see what they are up to, you can come if you want, or stay here." Bella said in a soft pleading voice, hoping Edward wasn't too angry for yet another interruption.

"No… its fine, ill go with." Edward said comfortingly before injecting that infamous twisted smile of his.

**Jacob POV**

_Is anyone out here? _Jacob thought while running through the woods… it was very dark out, with the full moon, hidden by veils of cloud.

_I guess everyone must be sleeping, those lazy dogs … _Jacob laughed out loud to his own joke, pun intended of course. it wasn't that his pack members were lazy, they had their own lives, people to spend the night with and embrace… but that didn't bother Jacob too much, honestly he felt free running swiftly through the woods, chasing deer just for the hell of it, jumping and dodging moss covered logs.

_Freedom _was his only thought as he sat atop a giant evergreen that had fallen over probably years ago, sitting just outside the border of the Quileute Reservation… the world was quiet, nobody in his head, nobody pestering him about anything, no disturbances of any kind… just peace, it was perfect.

_What was that? _ Jacob thought to himself, looking around frantically. Something, or someone had startled him, branches snapped and there was a blur of motion, barely visible what with no light and all. _Vampire, _Jacob snarled dashing toward the scent with incredible speed. Suddenly the scent was all around him, but it was just one scent, so he knew he hadn't stumbled into an ambush… _great, I really am screwed, I should have never ventured off the rez._

**Edward POV**

Edward sat directly above Jacob in a massive tree, the wolf obviously looking a bit confused. He couldn't help but smile as Jacob darted and dashed around the tree. _He looks like he's chasing his own tail._ Edward thought, he closed his eyes taking in that cherished smell, the one that was slowly fading off the blue shirt he acquired just a week earlier. Lost in his indulgence with Jacobs smell, Edward suddenly realized the wolf had disappeared. Confusion ripe on his face _where did he slip off to?_ Edward thought… he waited another 6 minutes before cautiously jumping down from the tree, unable to track Jacobs scent, he decided to go check up on Bella…

"Well, that was refreshing" Edward said with a sigh in his voice, kicking at the twigs on the ground.

Entering the clearing where he had parked his Volvo, Jacob's scent hit him full force, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Feeling a bit unnerving at the situation, he started for his car, hoping he would escape unnoticed. Edward briskly walked around to the driver side of his Volvo, when he stumbled back a few steps. His beautifully shocked face was met by a huge growling wolf, teeth ready to tear flesh.

Suddenly… both creatures stopped moving, stopped what they were thinking, everything in their world was put on hold as the wolf and vampire stared at one another, both knowing because Jacob had thought it, and Edward had felt it.

_He imprinted._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of the characters, all rights reserved to Steph Meyer.**

**Hey readers, I am taking my time with this story as its my first ever fan fiction, so please have patience, and feel free to critique or provide suggestions, as many as you want, I am writing blindly, without a plot so this could turn in an instant!**

**If you think Edward and Jacob would be the perfect couple, and enjoy reading about them because they are made of awesome, then this is your cup of tea!**

**As I said before this story is character driven so if you have any suggestions or ideas you'd like to see, let me know!!!**

Chapter Two.

**Jacob POV **

Jacob didn't know how much time had passed, while he stood there staring into those amber eyes… _beautiful_. Edward took a step toward him and broke the gaze, causing Jacob to recall his surroundings. Not knowing what to do, Jacob did the only thing he could think of… he backed up slowly, turned around, and ran at full speed toward his house. Mentally screaming at anyone near, "_GUYS! I really need to talk right now, someone PLEASE be out here! _"

"_I'm up Jake, what's going on?" _ Sam said, hesitation in his voice.

"_Duuuuude, please just get to my house." _Jacob said in an energetic panic.

Jacob didn't even see Sam as he walked in the room. He was too busy pacing around the room franticly. The moment Sam tried to ask, or say anything Jacob turned around and yelled…"I JUST FUCKING IMPRINTED ON A LEECH!!!"

"What?!" Sam asked through his teeth.

"I don't know…" Jacob spat out. "I think I did anyway, I don't know… is that possible? I'm just freaking out! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE IM CRAZY AND EXPLAIN IT TO ME!!!"

"Well…" Sam started, "When I imprinted on Emily the whole world was irrelevant, I didn't care about anything, I wasn't concerned with anything else but Emily. Its amazing and sort of gives you a natural high, I knew right then and there, that my life was perfect and I was just content with everything."

Jacob had stopped moving around and was just sitting on the corner of his bed staring at the floor.

"What am I going to do now, Sam?" despair thick in his voice. It was almost as if Jacob were asking Sam to make this all go away.

"You can't ignore this Jake, well… you could but you would be miserable and life would seem so empty, I mean… I hate that you imprinted on a vampire but everything happens for a reason, look at it this way, you guys wont age, so you can be young and in love forever! Haha."

"This isn't funny Sam, don't make it a fucking joke! What if he doesn't feel the same about me, then what?!" Jacob said, again pleading.

"Wait… let me see if I have this correct, you not only imprinted on a leech, but a MALE one at that?! Do you even know who-"

"Edward Cullen" Jacob said, cutting him off.

"Jesus man, I'm so, so sorry…" Sam said, "You have to tell the others Jacob, they have to know… and you can't keep this from Billy either… have you even spoken to the Cullen?" Sam added, "you have to find out how he feels, maybe give friendship a try, but we definitely need to talk to the others… you know, sit down and talk… at least the Cullen's are docile."

"Yeah, your right… I guess I should go and talk to Edward first, just to see what he thinks about all of this, and then I can take his opinion to the rest of the pack… and my dad…" Jacob concluded.

"Alright, well make it brief, I want to call a meeting on this tonight, I don't really feel comfortable keeping everyone in the dark for too long." Sam said as Jacob was walking out the door.

It was later that night, and Jacob had been sitting outside the Cullen residence for almost 20 minutes, pacing back and fourth over a small patch of forest, trying to decide just how to confront his future. As Jacob ultimately came to the conclusion of NOT confronting Edward just yet, he heard a twig snap, and stopping dead in his tracks; he noticed a dark figure leaning against the trunk of a tree. It was Edward.

"Hello… um, my name is Edward Cullen, are you lost wolf?" Edward stated in a quiet, soft tone of voice.

_My god, his voice is simply amazing. _Jacob thought, and Edward smiled.

"No, I'm not lost, well… I know where I am, but I am lost on what to say to you… there is something we need to talk about, and I'm not really sure how to put it at all… just let me say it all before you interrupt, okay?" Jacob responded.

"I'm listening, go ahead"

"Okay, well… you know I'm a shape shifter, um… do you know what 'imprinting' is?" not waiting for a response Jacob continued, "When we wolves see someone, our 'soul mates' we instantly fall in love, an array of emotions flow through us and nothing else in life matters, logic and reason disappear, and are replaced with love and passion. Do you get what I'm trying to say? Earlier tonight when I confronted you by your car, I…I imprinted on you."

Jacob said the last part quietly as if talking to him self, placing his hands into his pockets and straightening his shoulders, taking a deep sigh while leaning back against the trunk of a tree.

After about 45 seconds of silence, "you can talk now." Jacob said, looking down at the ground his eyes denying Edward a second pass.

"I already knew all of that, Jacob. You'll find I know a lot more than you realize. I can… well; I can read minds, that's how I knew you were out here. I've been listening to your internal debate for the last half hour or so." Edward calmly admitted.

"Oh! That's just wonderful… great! Heh, a fucking mind reader…" Jacob said, taking his hands out of his pockets to run them through his hair, sighing with a look of despair on his face. It were almost as if he were about to start crying.

"I don't want you to hate yourself for this Jacob, I know you can't control things like this… it's not… your… fault… if you want to we can pretend like this… never happened but I know some part of you cant do that."

"I don't know what I want Edward, I came to talk to you about this… to let you know, what you… obviously already know, and to get your opinion. So what do you think of all this?"

**A/N:**

**Guys, im so sorry for not updating in a while… I was sort of stumped on what to do / where to go… but I have worked out a little plot so the updates should be coming very rapidly now, also… I am SO SORRY this chappy is so short… ill work on my lengths more…**

**OPINION: how do you guys think Edward should react? Good? Bad? Should I delay the inevitable and have it to where Eddie denies what's going on? Lemme know!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of the characters, all rights reserved to Steph Meyer.**

**Hey readers, I am taking my time with this story as its my first ever fan fiction, so please have patience, and feel free to critique or provide suggestions, as many as you want, I am writing blindly, without a plot so this could turn in an instant!**

**If you think Edward and Jacob would be the perfect couple, and enjoy reading about them because they are made of awesome, then this is your cup of tea!**

**As I said before this story is character driven so if you have any suggestions or ideas you'd like to see, let me know!!!**

Chapter Three

**Edward POV**

Edward stood there, calm and collected while he listened to the wolf talk, stumbling over his words, reading his mind he discovered the conversation went a lot smoother in his head…

"Edward, so what do you think of all this?" Jacob asked with hesitation.

"Hmm, this is all very sudden Jake, are you absolutely sure you-"

"Yes…" Jacob hissed through clenched teeth, "I wouldn't be here if I was unsure… trust me"

Rubbing the back of his neck Edward continued…

"Have you told anyone about this?" He asked.

"No, not yet… wait yeah, I told… Sam, I really needed some advice on this." Jacob responded.

"And?"

"Well, I'm here okay… I told him I wanted to get your opinion before we have a pack meeting about this, you know… considering you're a… vampire, its kind of a big deal." Jacob said matter of factly.

"Yeah, I know I AM a big deal, hehe"

"Don't you think you can put your little attitude aside for right now? I mean, this is my life were talking about… your life too." Jacob said almost pleading.

"Our life together, I got it" Edward replied.

"Go talk to your pack Jake, I need to discuss this with my family… and Bella, wait until she finds out what you went and did, she's—"

"OH GOD!" Jacob said crouching down with his hands up to his head, rubbing his temples.

"Bella is never going to talk to me again!" mumbling, "she's gonna totally hate me…"

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Edward said calmly, with a smirk on his face.

Looking up at Edward, "Why not? I know she loves you more than life itself! I'm getting in the middle of that; do you know how HORRIBLE that makes me feel? I… I don't want to be a fucking home wrecker, Edward." Anger starting to rise in his voice.

Walking a little closer to Jacob, Edward responded, " No, she wont hate you… she will probably thank you, because even though I cant see her mind, I can see Jasper's AND Alice's… and, I can see what she's been doing with them, while Carlisle and I are hunting…"

"Wait…what do you mean?!" Jacob said, standing up now.

"All in due time Jacob, now, go to your pack and tell them that I agree with your decision to work on this, maybe… see what happens…"

"Really?!?!"

Jacob quickly hugged Edward, though it was brief, it was enough for fire to meet ice and they both knew it felt right, opposites to one another it was a perfect balance, almost electrifying… Jacob backed off quickly and almost stumbled on his way, but Edward caught his arm, locking gazes and giving him a slight smirk.

"Friends for now, Jacob Black?"

"Yeah, ill come and tell you what the pack has decided later." Returning Edwards smile with his own.

"Bye."

Edward's farewell went unnoticed, because as soon as Jacob spoke he was a running wolf treading quickly through the forest, faster than he had ever ran before, he was truly happy.

_Oh you have no clue the troubling times ahead of us Jacob, but I know how strong you are, do you know? We will get through this. _ Edward thought jumping about 30 feet up, back into his bedroom window.

Edward walked downstairs to find Carlisle and Esme sitting in the living room, they were watching the news together on the couch, both snapping their heads toward Edward as he trotted down the last few steps.

"Hey, uh.. can I talk to you both in the garage for a minute?" Edward inquired.

"Sure Hun, what's on your mind?" Esme asked while standing up from the couch. Carlisle followed.

"Just… hang on a sec." Edward said, obviously wanting to wait until they were in the garage.

"Okay… this is going to sound… extremely… weird, but you guys know about the Quileute shape shifters? Ok. I was out, um… hunting, and one came across me, he actually confronted me over by my car when I went to leave… well anyway he imprinted on me… do you guys know what that is? Anyway I just spoke to him about it and we are going to be friends. So…" Edward took a deep breath, although he didn't need to, he did anyway to emphasize getting it all out in one breath.

Carlisle spoke for the first time, "Edward, are you sure? This changes everything about the treaty, hmm… maybe it's a good thing, and it can unite us. You sure your okay with all of this?"

"What about Bella?" Esme asked, reminding Edward of yet another issue all together.

"Esme! She's been messing around with Alice and Jasper while Carlisle and I hunt. I have only gone so long without saying anything, because if she loves me even a little, a little love is better than none, I can't go back to being empty Esme, I wouldn't be able to exist… I have a new chance with Jacob, a companionship, someone who loves me! I saw it in his mind… this is real."

"Well, I suppose that answers both our questions then." Carlisle stated, "Just be careful okay? How does his people feel about this?"

"He's going to talk to them now, but his pack leader seemed to be okay with it. So.. I don't know, maybe there is hope that things between us will be resolved after all!"

"Oh Hun, I'm so happy for you!" Esme said cupping her hands around Edwards face giving it a gentle shake. "These are interesting times indeed."

"Right, well thanks guys for supporting me in my decision to befriend Jacob, we are going to take things slow, so don't worry… but I'd better go tell the rest what's going on…"

_That wasn't so bad, I wonder what Rosalie is going to say, this should be priceless._

Talking with Esme and Carlisle gave Edward the strength he needed to tell his judgmental siblings, and if everything went according to plan, talking to them would give him the strength to confront Bella about her cheating AND his newfound relationship with Jacob.

Walking out of the garage, into the house Edward could barely get through the door, as Emmitt and Rosalie stumbled back, making it apparent they had been eavesdropping in on the conversation.

"GUYS!" Edward said nervously, but was confronted with hugs!

"ahaha, I still love you, you little homo" Emmitt stated while releasing Edward.

"Thanks, you guys don't know how much it means to me to have your –"

"Your welcome Ed, just maybe get some Febreze before you bring him over? Kay thanks." Rosalie joked stepping back from Edward, crossing her arms. "Oh, and Jasper and Alice both ran out of here so fast as soon as you mentioned their little threesome escapades with Bella." She added, walking back toward Emmitt who was sitting on the couch firing up his Xbox 360.

Edward equipped with a full face grin started toward his room.

"Hey we have 2 hours before school Rosie, that's enough time for some Halo 3!!!" Emmitt pleaded as the Xbox was turned off.

"I'd rather spend some time in our room for 2 hours, Emmitt… that's enough time for a quickie! Now get up here…" Rosalie responded trying to be quiet about the situation.

Edward closed his bedroom door shaking his head at the statements he just heard. Sitting down on his couch he grabbed the remote to his radio and turned it on,

-And now back to the music, on KDUX 104.7, Aberdeen Rock Classics...-

The song was 'I miss you' by Incubus…

Leaning his head back toward the ceiling with his eyes closed, Edward started to think about his encounter with the wolf.

_You do something to me…… that I cant explain… so would I be out of line…. If I said…. I miss you……_

Interrupted by a knock at the door, Edward got up and opened it to find Alice, Jasper… and Bella standing there.

"Come in, sit… stay a while" Edward said opening the door to allow them in. Each one looking remorseful for their betrayal, everyone except Bella who looked pretty pissed off, maybe she should not have taken Edward for granted.

"Before you guys start apologizing." Edward said, snapping his head toward Bella as he emphasized the last word.

"I just want to say thank you. I've known for a while and have not had the courage to say anything, one… because I was afraid I'd loose you, Bella… and two… because I was content with at least a little of your time, but now you guys can feel free to be happy together, just as I'm going to move on. Move on with Jacob."

"So, your not angry with me… or… us?" Alice asked, not sure if what she was hearing was correctly.

"Absolutely." He responded to Alice. Then he turned his head toward Bella, "Now if everybody would excuse Bella and I for a few minutes…WITHOUT listening in…I do need to speak to her in private."

"Sure thing bro…" Jasper patted Edward on the back.

"I didn't say we were back to being that close yet Jasper. And knock it off, I can feel you trying to change my mood, all you're going to accomplish is pissing me off."

Jasper quickly stepped back and even if Edward hadn't been able to read his mind, he would have known Jasper understood perfectly well that he had done something wrong and that it was going to take a while before Edward could trust him even a little.

"Before you guys leave…I have one question." Edward said just as Alice and Jasper turned to leave.

"Sure, anything…" Alice responded.

"Did you really think you were going to be able to hide this from me…I mean…I'm a little insulted. Scratch that, I'm very insulted. I can read your fucking minds," Edward said, tapping his temple, "and you really thought I wouldn't be able to pick up on the fact that you were both screwing my girlfriend?"

"Well…" Alice started, and then mentally told him the rest of what she had to say. _"I sort of had a vision about you and Bella breaking up…I knew something was coming, though I couldn't figure out what it was. I did know it had something to do with the mutt."_

Edward stopped her before she could continue. Growling, he told her in a very low voice that if she were to ever call Jacob a mutt again, he was going to give her what she deserved for betraying him.

"I'm sorry Edward… I'm… just let me know what I can do to make this up to you." Still facing Edward, but backing up slowly, Alice added, "I'll see you soon."

Turning and closing the door behind him, Edward had one more thing to worry about, Bella… she was standing with her arms folded, looking at him with confusion.

"Hey listen Edward, um... I'm really sorry about all of this, i-" she stated but was cut off by Edward.

"Just stop, no. You're not sorry… I get what you did Bella, and you know what? Your young and just exploring who you are, your sexuality and I get that. But what I don't understand is why you couldn't just tell me, I don't know why you lied, and deceived me! Acting like everything was fine, and then always questioning me, asking what's on my mind… you knew I knew… didn't you?!"

"I AM sorry Edward, don't tell me I'm not, I couldn't tell you, because I DO love you and I DO care about you… I just… I just didn't want to hurt you, and yeah, I've started to suspect that you knew something."

"You should have told me, you should have just-" Edward said, his eyes watering up, opening the door signaling Bella to leave.

"Can we talk more about this later Edward? I have some things to talk to you about, specifically Jacob." Bella said walking through the door.

"Jacob is very soon going to be a big part of my life, I hope that you can accept and deal with that Bella, well… after you cheating on me, I don't really care if you accept it or not, but you better deal with it." Edward said, closing the door, but Bella reached her hand up before it was shut completely.

"I am happy for you Edward, really… I'm relieved that Jacob can give you what I cannot. And, he's a friend and I know he cant control his imprint, so… yeah I accept it, but its going to take some time for me to…. digest all of this."

"Thanks." Edward closed the door the rest of the way, letting his knees buckle he slid down the backside of the door, hugging himself he tried desperately to clear his mind while his eyes swelled with more tears. It was in this moment he found he needed Jacob for the first time, and desperately wished he were near.

**A/N: **

**So that was a FAST update, and I want you guys to know that your reviews have excited me, and fueled my creative drive to update, so keep em' coming!!! I don't want to loose my pace (chapter 4 is already in the works!).**

**Those of you who have requested Angst, its coming, but I'm having a hard time writing it, mainly because I don't have a very good idea of… what it is (I know I'm tarded, sorry!!!!)… **

**Next chapter, Jacob confronts the Pack… stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of the characters, all rights reserved to Steph Meyer.**

**Hey readers, I am taking my time with this story as its my first ever fan fiction, so please have patience, and feel free to critique or provide suggestions, as many as you want, I am writing blindly, without a plot so this could turn in an instant!**

**If you think Edward and Jacob would be the perfect couple, and enjoy reading about them because they are made of awesome, then this is your cup of tea!**

Chapter Four

**Jacob POV**

Jacob emerged into a clearing that was surrounded by trees on three out of four sides, and a cliff on the other, the cliff overlooked the La Push beach, and with a full moon the water looked magnificent. After his meeting with Edward, Jacob went home to change his clothes and take a shower… he didn't want his pack to know ANYTHING, so even smelling like a vampire would raise questions. Jacob walked from his house to the meeting spot so he could keep his thoughts to himself. Sitting off the edge of the cliff he grabbed a pack of Marlboro Lights out of his pocket and lit a cigarette, smoking was a habit he had just picked up, you know… considering he was going to live forever.

"Someone there?" Jacob announced, snapping his head back. "Come on, I know someone is out there, I can hear you…" he added, but again no response was given.

Just then, Seth Clearwater stumbled out of the trees, his clothes were ripped and he was bleeding on his stomach and right arm, "JACOB! RUN!" he yelled, before stumbling down on the ground.

"Seth, what the fuck happened to you?!" Jacob said panicky, as he threw the cigarette down to run to Seth.

"Ja-Jacob, RUN! They are coming to kill you… dude please get the hell out of here!" Seth proclaimed as he stood up.

"Who's gonna kill me? Who did this to you?" Jacob responded, pleading for answers.

"The pack… they were told… by the tribal council… they said… you're a danger to the tribe… they said you… they are coming Jacob! And I tried to stop them… but I cant… you… RUN!" Seth spilled out in-between heavy breaths. He was starting to panic.

"Okay, come on dude, we're gonna go to- AAH!!! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Jacob punched as hard as he could at the wolf that took hold of his ankle, but it was no use… another bit is forearm rendering him unable to strike, "AAH! GOD!! NO!" then another on his other thigh. With three wolves attached to his extremities, one on each of his legs and another on his right arm, Jacob was being thrown around violently, blood curdling screams escaped in between desperate gasps of air. Pounding away with his left arm didn't seem to do much, not until he picked up a fist size rock and hit the wolf that was almost ripping his right arm to shreds. A yelp escaped from the creature as it backed off, and then the wolf attacking Jacobs thigh barked and released its grip as Seth had shifted, taking the creature by the throat. Jacob tried to stand, but was pulled down hard by the wolf at his ankle. He could tell that his attacker was Sam, screaming "SAM! What the hell! Why?! Get off me! Dude come on I'm your friend! SAAAAAM!" a loud snap echoed, and it was obvious that Sam had broken Jacob's left ankle. Sam released his grip and was walking circles around Jacob with his teeth barred, as Jacob screamed and rolled about in the dirt bleeding. Seth was laying down on the ground not moving as the other two wolves sat over him looking at Sam and Jacob. Suddenly a gunshot pierced the cold quiet night.

**A/N: Guys, I am SO sorry for the huge delay in updating this story, I am so bad… I know this chappy is very short, but I just wanted to "get what I have" up here for your reading pleasure… also, this is kind of a crucial part of the story, so I wanted to collect opinions/suggestions for the upcoming chapters…**

**To make it up to you, I have created a jakeward wallpaper! search deviantart .com for "jacobxedward" or try:: **

**zerowc . deviantart (dot) com /art/EdwardxJacob-112052604 **

**Now take that link and remove the spaces and put an actual dot…**

**(This website wont let me link stuff which is LAME!!!) But that's right… I mean, YOU deserve a decent Jacob/Edward wallpaper to fill your screen. **

**Comments welcome, actually I check them on my phone so I receive them instantly, lol… c'mon… make me "Squeee!" (The battle cry of a happy shipper.)**

**So, am I forgiven?**


End file.
